


The gift (gif)

by Lunnaya_Murka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animated GIFs, Art, BDSM, Collars, Graphic Format: GIF, Handcuffs, Leashes, M/M, NSFW Art, Restraints
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka
Summary: Гифка-подарок для Lady Meow, иллюстрация к её горячему фанфику "Крылья", прочесть который можно по ссылке ниже: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9401343A little gif story. Translation into English available.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The gift (gif)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Крылья](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112450) by [LadyMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow). 



Translation into English:  
Beelzebub: “What was that?..”  
Beelzebub: “Who are you?”  
“I’m Erra”  
Beelzebub: “Welcome to Hell”  
Beelzebub: “Our ranks have been joined. Let’s celebrate it”  
Beelzebub: “We have a gift for you. Bring him here!”  
Beelzebub: “He’s yours now”  
“Well… Not bad”  
“I accept your gift, Lord Beelzebub”  
Beelzebub: “Have fun”  
“You’ll be obedient, demon. It’s in your best interest to be obedient”  
“They are watching us”  
“Endure it for a little bit longer, my dear”  
“The game is over”  
Beelzebub: “Let’s go. They are done here” 


End file.
